


Twisted Fates

by Antielle



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antielle/pseuds/Antielle
Summary: A young boy set out to do his sister proud; A Nasod queen trying to revive her race; A mage regaining her stolen powers; A prince determined to avenge his father's death; A master swordsman's intent on redemption; An elven warrior to keep the connection. All bound by one thing: the El.





	1. Prologue

Light danced behind her eyelids. The Nasod opened them and came face-to-face with a - she searched her database for the word - “Human.” The Nasod studied him carefully. He was very old, with facial hair trailing down to his midsection. He wore intricately decorated robes, with glowing runes. His leathery face adorned with a thin golden circlet, a single turquoise gem placed delicately in the center.

“Hello,” he began. “My name is Adrian.” The nasod began running diagnostics, searching her database for information.

“E-Eve.” She tasted the words in her mouth, shifting her gaze towards her hands. She moved them around, getting a feel for existence. Her gazed move back to the man.”So this is my name. Hello, Mr. Adrian. My name is Eve. I'm a backup bank Nasod created in order to store the codes of central AI Adam.”

“Hello, Eve. It’s nice to meet you,” he said, taking the young Nasod’s hand into his own. The gesture was brief, but a small smile threatened the corners of her blank expression. The man seemed pleased. “Come,” he coaxed. “There is somewhere we must be.”

Eve followed the man through the sterilized corridors of the lab, never making a sound. She glanced around, watching the metal doors pass, one by one. 

“Here we are.” The man seemed solemn at this point. As if something big were about to happen. He glanced nervously at Eve, who returned his look with a blank stare. Taking a breath, Adrian opened the door.

A Nasod sat in the middle of the room, his dark frame a harsh contrast to the light steel environment. Eve noted her surroundings. She knew this was her duty and her destiny. She accepted it and moved into the room, taking her place next to the other Nasod.

“This is Adam. You will be his backup,” the man said. She detected a difference in his demeanor, but ignored it when Adam spoke.

“Eve, organize these codes and store them in development C-4 category.”

Eve began to examine the code. She wondered what it was. Numbers glided past her eyes, lighting up her vision.

“Just follow the order, Eve.” The voice was monotone and broke her concentration. She continued to store the information, watching as it entered and was stored in her memory. The other Nasod watched her as she did so, gaze calculating her every move.

“Storage is complete. No errors were found in the stored data,” she replied. She couldn’t let him know she was secretly looking through each file, checking the information. Something told her that she could never let on what she was doing, so she hid it. Adam paused, then continued on, as if nothing was wrong.

The days continued like this and Eve was growing bored. They were programming codes for the construction bots that day. She was given the task to develop the codes for the construction bots for Sky City, and she breezed through them, excited to get to work on something so interesting.

“Codes for the construction Nasods are complete, Adam,” she announced. They were sent to the Nasods in real time. Not moments later, a warning flashed across their vision:

Warning, system malfunction. Error: 3890659.8b

Eve watched as the video from one of the Nasods that were working on the floating structures malfunctioned and dropped the structure and it crashed. She felt guilty at her failure.

A few moments later, Adrian was rushing into the room. “I heard there was an accident.” He looked at Eve. “What happened?”

“A floating object plummeted during Sky City construction.” Adam said, matter-of-factly.

“And what was the cause of this?” Adrian pressed. He ran his hand through his hair, his Emerald eyes focusing on Eve.

Guilt flashed across her face, so subtle you wouldn’t have noticed unless you were really looking at her. Adrian gave her a grim look.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Adrian. Because of my mistake-”

“AI doesn’t make mistakes.” Adam glanced in Eve’s direction, causing her to close her mouth, before turning back towards Adrian. “Her programming needs to be examined, as there is a high chance an error occurred in her code.”

“I will take a look at it, don’t worry.” Eve nodded and followed him out of the room, leaving Adam sitting there, not showing any concern. They continued down the hall, passing doors that Eve had remembered when he had brought her to Adam the first day she had been awakened.

After entering the room, Adrian hooked Eve up to the main computer and ran a check on her system. She felt herself power down for the test. She would be back up in a few minutes if everything was in order. A couple minutes later, her system whirred on and her eyes opened.

Eve stood up, not saying a word, and moved across the room and sat down, motionless.  
“There were no problems.” She weakly nodded. “No one was hurt, luckily.”

“But, I made a mistake. It’s like Adam said, AI never make mistakes. How didn’t I notice that there was an error in the code? Why did I put in the wrong code in the first place? I am learning so much information but I can’t seem to grasp the ones I don’t know. What is wrong with me? Am I defective?” She blurted the questions fast, not giving Adrian the chance to respond.

“Eve,” he began slowly. “You are not defective. You are working exactly how I intended.”

She masked the look of shock. “What do you mean?” Her marigold eyes were fixed on his face.

“You are not just a code backup for Adam, Eve,” he explained. “You might not understand right now, Eve… but if you say that a code is a Nasod's soul, then Eve, you are someone that contains the souls of all the Nasods. Someone who will inherit those souls to personally create future Nasods just like Adam is currently doing, and by understanding human emotions, become a connection between humans and Nasods.”

Eve took a moment to process this new information, though it confused her. She looked down at herself. Her slender, yet strong form seemed so fragile. She wasn’t prepared for what he said next.

“Someone to become the Queen of Nasods.”


	2. Beginning of the End

“Raven, Raven!” shouted the seven-year-old boy. He ran up and hugged the older boy’s waist. He looked up at him, holding on tighter when he tried to push him off. “I’ve been training a lot since I last saw you! Ellie helped me, I can show you!” This was his first chance to talk to Raven all day. He had been at the training grounds since just after dawn watching the Crow Mercenary Cadets training. The cadets had been travelling throughout Elrios receiving training from the different fighting masters. Ruben was their last stop. They were there training with Lowe, the high commander’s son and the master swordsman of Ruben.

 

“Oi, Elsword!” He looked hastily at the other cadets, who were snickering at them. “Get off!” He gave one final shove and detached him from his waist. It was the Velder Academy’s last day at the Ruben training camp and the last day Elsword got to see him. He knew Raven looked up to his dad, just as Elsword looked up to him.

 

“But, Rae-kun!” He dragged out the last vowel in a whine.

 

“No ‘buts!’ Can’t you see I’m busy?” He turned and walked back to the other cadets. “Get lost, and don’t call me that!” he yelled, dismissing him and going back to his training.

 

“He’s so cool!” Elsword watched as Raven fought with the other boys, his sword moving violently, slashing back and forth. His quick movements, harsh and cold. 

 

Elsword perked up at the sight of Seris, Raven’s girlfriend. She was tall and fair, her long blonde hair tied up in a bun, a braid wrapped around the base, secured into place with a single jeweled pin. She peered down at him with her pale green eyes. She donned a matching uniform to the other cadets, making her appear more regal. 

 

“Elsword, you know you shouldn’t be bothering us while we are training,” she chided, setting the blade of her sword into the dirt. “Why don’t you go sit on the bench over there?” she suggested, motioning to the bench where Aldric Fabron, the high commander, was seated.

 

“B-but..”

 

“Elsword, don’t do this right now, we have to stay focused,” she scolded. You want to be a Mercenary Knight one day, don’t you?” Seris watched him carefully. The boy had been at their training every day that week. They had all become well acquainted with him, though Elsword especially liked Raven.

 

Elsword’s eyes sparkled. He had wanted that more than anything. “Of course!” He scurried over to the bench.

“Seris,” the commander took her attention. “You’re done for the day. Felford and Cronwell will take this last spar and then you’re all dismissed,” he explained. 

 

“Yes, sir!” she replied coolly, walking over to join Elsword on the bench. The rest of the cadets were gathered around watching the two best fighters match about to begin.

They watched the boys turn in careful circles, keeping in perfect rhythm with each other, neither missing a beat, swords at the ready.

 

“You think you’ll beat me?” Felford said jokingly. “You and I both know I’m better than you.”

 

“Taking you down will being easy,” he laughed. “Bring it on!”

The young men exploded into a flurry of slashes and swipes, both dodging each blow with the finesse and grace of fine swordsmen. The battle ended with Felford’s blade being knocked to the ground.

 

“Gotcha!” Raven smirked, blade resting against Felford’s throat. He moved his blade away and extended his hand out to his comrade. 

 

Felford got up, without taking his hand. “You caught me off guard at the end there. It wasn’t very fair.”

 

“Not everyone fights fair, Owen,” Raven stated, matter-of-factly. He walked over towards the commander.

 

“Well done, Cronwell!” he exclaimed, pride showing on his face. “Felford!” He looked at the young man. “You could stand to take some lessons from your pal over here.” Owen scowled.

 

”You two will make great partners one day if you keep at it.” 

The two exchanged glances. They knew they would be made partners eventually. There had never been a doubt in anyone’s mind. The only thing that had ever come close to changing that was Seris

“Great fight, you guys!” Seris beamed, her smile warming Raven like a summer day. He smiled at her. “Just think: soon we will be out in the field.”

 

Raven thought about it for a moment. They had been training in Ruben for the past week. It was the last stop on their training mission. They had been to several places throughout Elrios, training with the best of the best. They had been training with Lowe all week and today was their last day. 

 

“Elsword, you should be heading home,” Lowe said. “Your sister will be worried about you”

“Yes, sir..” He trails off as the cadets all gather around to hear the high commander speaking.

“Okay, cadets! We are going to go to the tavern to celebrate a good run of training.” The cadets cheered and dispersed, leaving Elsword alone in the training ground.

"Uh…" He looked around frantically. He didn't know how to get home. He was always taken there by someone and taken home by someone. The training ground was a rough one made in the woods by Lowe to give the cadets a different terrain to fight in. Elsword couldn’t navigate the forest.

 

"Yo, El Boy," a voice said. He recognized it immediately.

 

"Ellie!" He ran over and hugged his sister. Look looked up at her, relieved. She had the same red hair as his, only longer and pulled back away from her face into a ponytail, the same toned, muscled body of a fighter and the same look of determination in the family's signature crimson eyes. 

 

"Did you miss me?" The tall redhead smirked down at him. "I see you haven't gotten any taller since I left, Squirt!" Elesis had been gone to a neighbouring town the past month to get her armour redone. Elsword had been staying with the neighbours. She always made fun of his height. He was short for his age.

 

"I did!" he argued. "I got plenty taller! One day I am going to be as tall as Raven!" Raven was six feet tall and towered over everyone in Ruben.

 

"Are you?" she mused. 

 

He nodded. The look in his eyes was a serious one.

 

Elesis laughed at her brother, ruffling his hair as he huffed about, his cheeks growing hot. Elsword knew he would be just like Raven one day. He wanted him to train him to become a Lord Knight. He wanted to have all the skills that he had and then more. He wanted to be the best swordsman alive.

 

"Well, let's go home, brother.” She began walking away from the training ground. He followed her. He was so happy to have his sister back.

 

“How was your trip?” he inquired. They passed through trees and came to a beaten down path. He vaguely remembered it from when he was dropped off earlier that day.

 

“It was good!” she gushed. “There were so many shops and I got you a present!” She shuffled through a satchel that Elsword hadn’t noticed until just then.

 

“Wow!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down. “What is it?”

 

Elesis chuckled. “You’ll just have to open it to find out.” She handed him the small trinket wrapped in paper. He tore into it.

“Wow!” He pulled out the small bauble. It was a little wooden phoru, painted to the likeness of those Elsword had seen in old nursery rhyme books Elesis used to read him to bed with. “I love it so much! Thank you!” he buzzed.

 

"Shh!" Elesis stopped in her tracks, cocking her head to the side and listening intently.

 

"What?" he asked confused. He hadn't heard anything.

 

"Shh!" She repeated, looking around the woods, listening intently. Her gaze snapped to him. "Elsword, run," she urged.

 

“But why?" Then he heard it: a deep chuckle. The siblings spun around only to come face to face with a large demonic creature.

 

"E-Elesis…?"

 

"Elsword, I said run!" she yelled, not giving him time to respond, as she pushed him.

 

Elsword turned to run and was cut off by dark shadowy figures. "Ellie!" he shouted. He could feel sweat building on his forehead as he got more and more terrified. What were these things? What did they want with him and his sister?

 

He felt his sister press against his back. "Elsword," she whispered. "I'll distract them and you get away." 

 

He nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him. His eyes never left the shadowy beings.

 

"Red-Haired Knight…" The thing rasped as it spoke. It was a rough, harsh sound. Elsword shuddered against his sister's back. His hands trembled.

 

He felt his sister shift uncomfortably. “I don’t know who you’re looking for, but it’s not me! I don’t know who your Red-Haired Knight is but you won’t find them here.” 

 

"Silence!" the creature hissed, creeping forward, it’s focus only on Elesis. "We have come for you, Red-Haired Knight. Scar sees all."

 

"Why do they want you, big sis?" Elsword asked. "Why are they here?" His voice trembled as he spoke. Why was his sister ignoring him?

 

"If it's me you want, let him go." Elesis spoke slowly, as though she were unsure of herself. Elsword was scared. His sister was never unsure of herself. She was always so confident.

 

"He has seen," the creature breathed. He looked from Elesis to the surrounding shadowy creatures. "Take neither alive."

 

Both Elsword's and his sister's scarlet eyes grew wide with shock. The creatures lurched forward, closing in on them. Elesis grabbed her sword from its sheath and swung, her blade coming into contact with one of the creatures.

 

"Elsword, duck! Duck and run! Go home!" she yelled as she continued swinging. She fought the creatures off with ease. They were no match for her advanced skills. With each hit, a creature would vanish, leaving a cloud of dark, thick smoke.

 

Elsword ran. He knew he had to get help. He could hear his sister fighting and the sickening squish of his sister's blade piercing through the thin flesh of her enemies. He heard the demonic being screech and he spun around just in time to see his sister thrown to the ground. He watched in horror as she got back up and slashed at the being with her sword.

 

"Ellie!" Elsword cried, starting in her direction.

 

His sister glanced in his direction, caught off guard. "Elsword, get out—" She was cut off by a blow to the chest. She fell to the ground, the creature laughing as she struggled back to her feet. His sister heaved, coughing up red globs of her own blood.

 

Elsword knew he couldn't leave his big sister. He grabbed his sword and lunged at the creature, which was focused on the injured knight. He would show his sister he had been practicing the move she showed him. He would make her proud of him. He would save her, even if it meant he got hurt. He loved Elesis with all of his heart and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Nothing could ever happen to her... If something did, he would be crushed. He couldn't let that happen.

 

" _ Assault slash _ !" He yelled, launching himself at the beast. It was knocked down, injured by the unexpected, critical hit. He ran to his sister, taking a protective stance in front of her, ready for a fight. The creature screeched, covering its wound.

 

"Remember this name, child," the creature bellowed. "Scar shall return, and more powerful than ever!" With that, the being dissipated into nothing, leaving not a trace that it had ever been there.

 

"Elesis!" Elsword bent over his sister, checking her wounds. She coughed, bringing up more bloody mucus.

 

"I'm fine, Elsword," she coughed. "Just a little beat up." She hauled herself to her feet. She stumbled a bit and Elsword grabbed her arm, helping her steady herself.

 

"You're hurt," he said. His sister was the most important person to him; even more important than his own parents. She had taught him everything he knew about fighting. She had trained him with everything she had before she left to Velder.

 

"I'm fine," she repeated. " I can do anything." She stood there, looking just as powerful as she had before, her moment of weakness gone. "Let's go home."

 

"Okay," he agreed. The two walked home, leaving the battle behind.

 

Once at home, the siblings washed off. They made dinner together and sat in silence as they ate. Neither of them could enjoy the night, though they tried their hardest. It was just the two of them since their dad left for the war. He promised he would be back, but they hadn’t heard anything apart from a few letters here and there saying he was okay. 

 

“I’m going to go and tell the village elder about the attack. I’ll get Hagus to check on you later.” Elesis broke the silence, putting her dish into the sink. “You should be going to bed now.” She didn’t say another word as she walked out the front door.

 

Elsword was still in shock at the events that occurred earlier in the night. As if on autopilot, he got up, put his dish in the sink, and went to bed. Crawling under his blankets, he thought about what the world might come to if those creatures won.

 

 

_ Elsword looked around, though all he could see for miles was grey. “Hello?” he asked. “Is anyone out there? Ellie?” _

 

_ Silence answered his call. A smooth movement, almost non-existent, caught his attention. A creature, so black that it was unnatural for Elsword to look at, moved silently towards him, it’s gaping maw revealing a row of sharp teeth. He jumped back, turning to run. _

 

_ A strong hand gripped his body, spinning him around and holding him in place.  _

 

You will go nowhere, boy.

 

_ He heard the creature speak, but its mouth didn’t move. It slinked closer and closer until it was directly in front of him. He could feel its hot breath washing over him. _

 

_ “What do you want with me?” he asked, shakily. “What do you want with my sister?” _

 

_ The creature’s grip tightened. Its soulless eyes fixed on Elsword’s, it repeated the words that it spoke to the siblings earlier that day. _

 

Scar shall return, and more powerful than ever.

 

_ The scene around them changed, becoming his house. He watched a creature, similar to the one holding him, creeping through, making its way slowly up the stairs.  _

 

_ “What are you doing?” he squirmed in the creature’s grip. He fought relentlessly, though it made no difference. Tears pooled up in his crimson eyes. “Leave my sister, alone!” _

 

_ A scream rang out through the house. He recognized it as that of his sister. “No! Elesis!” He fought even harder to get freed from the creature’s grip. The creature released him and he bolted up the stairs, his only thought was on his sister and her welfare. When he made it to her room, he stopped short. Her bed was made neatly and her room looked untouched. _

 

_ He tore through the house, but no sign of the creatures or his sister were found. “Elesis!” he yelled. No response. _

 

_ “Ellie..,” he whimpered, falling to his knees in defeat. “I can’t do this without you. I can’t be alone.” _

 

 

 

Elsword jumped out of bed, wide awake. Sweat had pooled on his pillow and he felt himself drenched in it. The hauntings of his nightmare clung to him as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. He heard the sound of the front door closing and froze, listening intently for any other sound.

 

_ Scar shall return, and more powerful than ever. _

 

He shuddered and crept down the stairs of the small cottage, making sure not to make a sound in case there was someone in the house ready to attack. His thoughts went back to Scar and to his sister on the ground. It was his fault she was hurt.  _ He  _ had caused her to lose focus. It was him, he screwed up. When he got downstairs, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary other than a pair of boots missing from the front hallway; Ellie's. He rushed to the front door, whipping it open, just in time to see a shadow disappearing quickly over the horizon.

 

"Elesis!" he called, rushing after her, barefoot. The cool air stung his eyes as he ran. He was too slow and soon his sister was lost to the world.

 

"Ellie…" Tears were streaming steadily down his face at the thought of his sister leaving him set in.  _ What if she never came back?  _ It had been only the two of them for years.

 

He trudged back to the house. Maybe she would be back in the morning? She had gone out in the middle of the night before, he was sure. She could have gone to train? Or maybe to a friend's house? Or maybe she was going to see a boy or something. Elsword made a face at that thought. Ew, his sister? With a boy? Gross. 

 

He noticed something he hadn't when he first came downstairs: a note. It was pinned to the cork bulletin board they kept in the front hallway. He grabbed it, noting his sister's neat, small handwriting. The note read:

 

_ Dear Elsword, _

 

_ They need me in Velder. A letter came in from father. I can't stay, though I will miss you dearly. I will try to write at least once a week but if you don't hear from me, don't worry. The life of a knight is a busy one and I may not always have the time or the means to do so. Don't forget about me, as I will not forget about you. I love you so much and that is why I have to do this. I will fight to keep those I love safe. If I can defeat these evils no one else will have to die. I have a feeling that something bad is impending and it is my duty to defend Elrios from disaster. _

 

_ Love, _

 

_ Elesis _

 

Elsword wept as he read the note. He knew it was because of that afternoon. It was his fault. He was the reason his sister was going away again. He was the reason this was all happening. He headed back to his room, note in hand, and curled up in his bed, letting the tears stream steadily down his cheeks, falling asleep holding the last bit of his sister he had left.

 

_ Ellie…I'll make you proud… _

 


	3. Ring of Secrets

“Big Sis! Big Sis!” a voice hollered. Aisha turned around and came face-to-face with a young blonde boy. He stared up at her with a smile stretching his chubby cheeks and excitement dancing in his big blue eyes. Aisha smiled back at him, her own smile growing on her face. She couldn't help it. He was just so innocent and cute.

 

“What is it, young prince?” she asked with a chuckle. Aisha was only two years older but she was more mature than the boy.

 

“I saw a butterfly! It came in my window!” he gushed. “It was purple like you!”

 

Aisha laughed. “Purple like me, hey?” She ran a hand through her violet hair. “Did you catch it?”

 

His face turned distraught. “Uh, no…”

 

“It’s okay, there will be plenty more! I just wish I could have seen it,” she consoled. Sometimes the prince was a bit sensitive. She changed the subject. “How are you today, young prince?”

 

“Oh, I’m great!” He bounced back easily to a good mood again. “Father said that he would take me on his next trip! He said I am old enough to learn my way around the kingdom!”

 

“That’s great!” Aisha mused. She had been sought out by the King of Hamel at the age of twelve while she was travelling  She had been both honoured and confused at the sudden appearance of the messenger. Since arriving, she had become quite close with the prince, almost adopting him as a little brother. The prince, though he was only two years younger, was full of the innocence of a young boy. His parents were hesitant to let him out into the world for fear of something terrible happening.

 

“I am so excited!” The pure joy that was emanating from the prince was palpable. Aisha loved to see the prince happy. He had one of those personalities that lit up a room.

 

“That’s good.” Aisha looked away. “And of the marriage?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh,” he replied, looking down. “They said that it is set in stone and I am to meet her tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Aisha smiled. “That’s good. You will unite the kingdoms and bring peace to Elrios,” she said cheerily. She knew that he was nervous about the whole engagement, but it was his duty as a prince to do what is right for his kingdom. Aisha was sure that he would be an excellent king.

 

“You’re right,” he beamed. “But what if she doesn't like me?”

 

Aisha looked directly at him, a serious look on her face. “Listen to me,” she began. “Any girl would love to be with someone as charming and handsome as you, okay? Don’t forget that, young prince. You will be great someday and I know it. We are meant for great things.”

 

“Your Highness,” a guard interrupted, walking into the room. “Your father is ready to leave and wishes for you to join him on a hunt.”

 

The prince’s face lit up and Aisha laughed. He thought the world of his father and she knew that the King thought the same of him.

 

“Go,” she said. “You shan't keep the King waiting!” She watched him rush out of the room after giving her a hug. The guard and the boy disappeared and within no time she was once again alone.

 

She sighed. Maybe some fresh air would be good for her. She didn't have studies with her mentor that day, so she decided to go to the village and browse the shops. As much as she loved the palace life, going to the village reminded her of where she came from. It reminded her of what she left behind. When she felt lonely she always went to the village.

 

Grabbing her cloak, she dashed out of her room, a smile on her face.

 

“Good morning, Miss Aisha,” said a maid with golden hair and a pretty smile. She was sweeping the hall.

 

“Good morning, Jezebel! What a wonderful morning it is!” she began. “The trees are green; the air is still, the sun is out! Today is the perfect day for an adventure!”

 

Jezebel smiled. “You’re right, Miss Aisha, but my adventure involves this broom right here, nothing else.” Her Northern accent shone through as she spoke.

 

“Let me help!” Aisha chanted under her breath, bewitching the broom to come to life. It rose from Jezebel’s hands and began to quickly sweep the floor all down the hallway.

 

“Oh!” Jezebel remarked in awe. The broom finished and returned to her hands as Jezebel watched it dumbfounded  “I've never seen real magic before. It’s amazing”

 

“There’s a lot more where that came from! I’m the most powerful magician out there!” she bragged. “I’ll see you later, Jezebel!” With that, she rushed to the end of the hall and down the staircase. No one questioned the mage as she soared through the palace. In fact, they all knew that magicians were said to be a little loony, but Aisha didn't care. She was having fun doing what she loved and being the best at it.

 

Once she reached the village, she was immediately greeted by ‘hellos’ and ‘good mornings.’ She smiled as she headed straight for the accessory shop.

 

“Good morning, Lucy!” she called into the shop, bouncing in cheerfully. Even when she was feeling down, she tried to make herself happy and cheerful because she didn't want to make anyone else feel bad.

 

“Oh, Aisha, something came in today! I was told by the seller that it was perfect for magicians and I thought I would save it for you,” replied the brunette beauty behind the counter. “The best part about it is that he gave it to me for free with a shipment of gloves. What a deal!” Her blue eyes were wide with excitement. She handed her the small ring.

 

Aisha caressed the smooth metal. There were ancient carvings along the band that seemed ethereal and gave off a feeling of mystery. A large red gemstone sat on the top, fastened in with small fasteners that were shaped into small ravens. “It’s beautiful,” she commented, turning it over in her hand.

 

“And for you, honey, it’s only 100,000,000ED,” she cooed, voice like honey. Aisha knew that voice well. She always used it to sweeten people up for business deals. “What do you think, sugar?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said uneasily. “That’s a lot of money for a ring you got for free.” Something about it gave her the chills. She could feel the power flowing from the ring into the palm of her hands.

 

“Make it a ten million,” she said dryly. “It is obviously a rare specimen and I did save it just for you.”

 

Something drew Aisha to the ring. She knew she shouldn't buy it but something was compelling her to make it her own.

 

“Deal.”

Later that night, Aisha lay in bed, the ring laying on her pillow. She hadn't eaten yet, only stared at the ring. She wanted to put it on, but something told her not to. It couldn't be so bad, right? She finally mustered the courage and grabbed it off the pillow, sitting on the edge of her bed. She dug her hand into the covers, grabbing a fistful of blankets. Why did it seem like such an impossible task for her?

 

“It’s just a stupid ring,” she muttered, sliding it onto her finger. There was a flash of light and she stared at it in shock, as the ruby red gem glowed with the colour of anger and hate. She tried desperately to take it off, but her strength was being drained and she collapsed onto the floor, her vision failing and body giving out.

 

She awoke in confusion. She was in her bed, covered with the decorative blanket she brought from her home in the desert. She ripped off the blankets and looked at her hand for the ring.

 

It was gone.

 

Was it a dream? Aisha didn't know. She got up and searched frantically around her room for the small piece of metal, destroying it in the process. She couldn't find it anywhere. She gave up.

 

“It must have all been a dream,” she concluded. “But it felt so real,” she insisted, shuffling back to her bed. She sat there in shock.

 

“Who are you talking to, Miss Aisha?” Jezebel stood in the doorway, gazing into the room in amazement. “What happened in here?”

 

“I was looking for something,” Aisha admitted sheepishly. “But I don’t think it is even real.”

 

“You had a nightmare or something earlier, Miss,” Jezebel said suddenly. “We found you on the floor beside your bed when we came to inform you of the supper menu for the evening.”

 

“Wait, what?” Aisha looked up in alarm. So it hadn't been a dream after all. Something must have happened.

 

“Did you see a ring?” she pressed.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” she answered. “You were wearing it when we found you. Is that what you lost?”

 

She launched herself off the bed. “Where is it? Did you take it?”

  
“No, ma’am.”  
  
Aisha's face fell. Where could it have gone? She shook it off. It would turn up sooner or later. It wasn't like it could get up and walk away.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I've got to go for a while. Would you mind telling someone I'm out on business?"  
  
"No, Miss Aisha. I will do so right away."  
  
"Thanks." Aisha dismissed Jezebel and began to pack her things. She stopped mid-fold. "Why am I doing this the hard way?" she asked herself with a laugh. "I'm a great mage!" She concentrated and imagined her items packing themselves.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What the—" She tried again, only harder; Again, nothing. "Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no…"  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to teleport. When she opened her eyes, she was still in her chamber, staring at the same fabric-covered stone walls.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. "What is wrong with my magic?" She burst out of her room and rushed down the hall. Her tears were streaming steadily down her cheeks, leaving a trail down her face. Aisha felt all of her bravado she had built up come crashing down around her. No longer was she the strong mage prodigy; she had shown her true childish vulnerability as she dashed down the corridor weeping. She tore through the front door and out of the palace.  
  
"I need a horse and now!" she ordered as she burst into the stables, startling the stable boy and spooking a couple of horses. She hastily tried to wipe the tears off of her face.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" The stable boy saddled up a horse, making no comment on the tear-soaked cheeks of the mage, and she hopped on, dashing out of the stables and down the patterned road, off palace grounds and into the village below.  
  
Riding off on the pampered steed, Aisha left the city of Hamel behind her. She prayed to Solace, the Sun Master, that her powers would return. She mapped out the countryside in her head. If she was right, her grandfather's house should be half a day's ride Southeast, on the border of Hamel and Sander.  
  
She was fortunate that she had left in the early morning. She arrived at her grandfather's before nightfall. She hopped off her horse and raced to the front door, pulling it open and barging inside.  
  
" _Grandfather!_ " she sobbed. "M-my magic…" The words came out choked, as her tears, once again, fell freely again down her face.  
  
"Aisha, whatever is the matter?" The elderly man walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug. "Calm down, it is okay." Aisha sniffled, burying her face into his frail, yet strong, body.  
  
"My powers aren't working," she said finally, after recovering enough of her composure. Her grandfather's brow furrowed at her words. He rushed off and removed a book from the large, full bookshelf and began sifting through the pages.  
  
"Did you say anything that would be a power binding spell?" he asked. She shook her head. "What about an object. Did you come in contact with anything mysterious?" Aisha thought for a moment.  
  
"The ring!" Aisha's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Why hadn't she thought of it before?  
  
"What ring?" His expression became grim.  
  
"I bought a ring from Lucy in Hamel. Someone brought it in that morning and gave it to her." Aisha explained.  
  
"Who? Who gave it to her?" he pressed. "Tell me who it was!" he boomed, grabbing her arms and shaking her.  
  
"I don't know!" she yelled. Her master's grip on her arms loosened before he dropped them suddenly; rushing over to a mirror he kept on his workbench.  
  
"Lucy from Hamel," he said quietly into the mirror. A picture appeared, replacing his wrinkled reflection. Aisha moved to shadow him, gaping at the image on the glass surface.  
  
"Show me this morning's deliveries." The old man spoke hastily, forgetting the young mage in the room. The picture shifted, changing. The light became brighter, coming from the East. It was early morning. A shadowed figure came into view, approaching the pretty brunette. They watched as he handed over the ring. The old man gasped.  
  
"What?" Aisha was confused. That was her ring, sure. It looked just as it had when she bought it. Her eyebrows furrowed. What was so special about a ring? How did it come to be with her? Was it fate?  
  
"Aisha, I am so sorry," the old man uttered finally. "I cannot help you."  
  
"What?" she asked confused. "Why not?"  
  
"That ring," he began. "It took your magic and bound it. Only the one who created the seal can break it. You have to find the ring and the one who bound your magic to it."  
  
Aisha blinked in shock. "Will I ever have my magic back?" Concern flooded her thoughts.  
  
"You have to earn it back, my dear," he responded grimly.  
  
Horror swept over Aisha. She had spent all that time working so hard and studying like a madman to become as good as she was. Tears formed in her eyes. "I can't though! I need my magic! It's all I have; all I'm good at!"  
  
Her grandfather looked at her long and hard. "There may be a way…" He rushed off into another room, returning what seemed like hours, to Aisha, later. He placed the book down on the desk and leafed through the pages.  
  
"What does it say? Tell me," she urged, leaning forward to lean over his shoulder to read. He shooed her away.  
  
"Be patient, child! I thought I taught you patience!" Her mouth clamped shut. The old man paused and focused on the neatly written writing. Aisha could see a picture of a necklace glowing with light. "Here it is… You need the El. It can restore your power."  
  
The El? What is the El? Aisha thought. She remembered vaguely the tales of the El being destroyed in battle and that there were shards all over the world. She had no idea what she was in for, but she was going to find the El and regain her powers.  
  
_I am going to regain my magic and destroy whoever stole it from me._


	4. An Unlikely Pair

Elsword opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight invading his bedroom window. He groaned, running his hands through his crimson hair before rolling over. It had been three years since his sister left and he had stopped getting letters about 4 months ago when he received a birthday letter from her for his thirteenth birthday. He tried to keep tabs on what was going on, but he spent most of his days in training. The training wasn’t easy, but it was necessary. He had made a promise to himself that he would one day be strong enough to join the fight. He has been starting small and just fighting for his village, though not much ever happened in Ruben.

 

He slid out of bed reluctantly, sliding on his slippers. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he managed to make it downstairs. He padded into the kitchen, same as every morning. Something was different about today. The air was vibrating almost. The faded yellow wallpaper no longer seemed so dull. The small wooden table seemed as though it would be covered in pancakes and bacon, a whole meal, in no time at all. Elsword thought back to when his family was still a family. Vague memories of years before flooded through him: his mom laughing, pouring syrup on his pancakes while his sister and dad made jokes about the neighbours dog who had, once again, snuck in their house to steal some food. Elsword sighed and opened the fridge. He longed for those days, but, though the house was quiet, he had grown accustomed to being alone. He was pouring a glass of juice when the alarm sounded. 

 

He had practiced this drill many times before. There was an attack on the El Tree. He sprung into action, grabbing his gear and racing out the door. He had, at such a young age, become one of the best swordsmen in the village. His determination to join his family drove him further and further into his training.

Elsword ran. He knew where the attack would be. He ran through the village and, after a few minutes of running, he came upon the large, furry creature. He resembles a mix between a bear and a wolf, with horns framing his face. His fur was think and plum-coloured. His long tail trailed behind him, accented with long ivory spikes. Elsword had never seen anything like this before. He gathered his composure.

 

“Berthe!” he yelled, confronting the creature. His hand moved instinctively to the sword at this side. He knew he was ready to fight the demonic being. Elsword had been training for this his whole life.

 

The creature turned to face him, fixing his glowing cyan eyes on the boy. “A child? The village is sending a child to fight me?” He chuckled, the sound resonating deep within his throat. “This will be easier than I thought.”

“I am not a child!” he yelled. He could feel his cheeks growing hot. He would not let this beast humiliate him. “I will defeat you!” He lunged forward, withdrawing his sword from its sheath. He jumped to attack the monster. Suddenly a girl burst from the bushes, her violet pigtails bouncing as if they defied the laws of gravity.

“Lightning Bolt!” Her voice rang out into the clearing and a flash of light struck Berthe. The creature wailed and turned on the girl. 

 

“Who dares..?” he seethed, eyes blazing with anger. A growl escaped his lips.

“I’m Aisha, magician extraordinaire!” she twirled her staff. “You picked the wrong place to show your ugly face, monster!” She stuck her tongue out mockingly at the creature.

 

“Why are there so many children running around here trying to be heroes?” Berthe spoke slowly, trying to make sense of it all. His gaze never left the young mage. 

“Hya!” Elsword launched himself at the monster, while Aisha prepared another attack. A flash of light and Berthe was lying on the ground, defeated. He mustered up the strength to pull himself up.

“You children were quite interesting…. We will meet again.” With that, he was gone.

 

Aisha turned on Elsword and began speaking. “You’re lucky I showed up when I did!” She held out her dainty hand. “My name is Aisha.” He didn’t respond, only seemed lost in his own thoughts.

“Dammit! I almost had him.” His hands balled into fists.

 

“Uhm, hello?” Aisha waved her hand in front of his face. An annoyed look flashed across her face. “Yeah, no need to thank me for saving you or anything..”

“Well, at least we got the El Shard,” he murmured, disappointedly. He wanted a fight. “I better get this back to the village,” he said to himself. Turning around, he came face-to-face with the girl. 

“Wait, you are you?!” 

Aisha’s face dropped. This boy was ridiculous! Her face grew hot, cheeks flushing. She could feel the blood in her body boiling. “HAVE YOU NOT HEARD A SINGLE THING I HAVE BEEN SAYING, YOU IDIOT?!” 

 

“You want the El Shard too, don’t you?” he accused. “You want a piece of me?” He brought his sword to the ready. Twirling the blade to show off his sword skills.

She snorted. “Relax, foolish boy.” She glared at him, mouth twisting into a snarl. “Maybe if you listened to me, you would know something.”

 

Elsword relaxed his sword hand. “Fine, then you can explain it to me on the way back to the village.” Aisha nodded in agreement.

As the two walked back towards the village, Aisha spoke about the ring and her need for the El and Elsword told her of his quest to find his sister. By the time the two had to reach the village, they had agreed to help each other, no matter the costs. They could both see the value in the other’s abilities.

They had decided to form a party. Elsword saw it as an opportunity to find and help his sister in her quest to rid the world of evil and Aisha saw it as her opportunity to get a little back up in the field. She knew she wasn’t at her strongest and she could feel the connection Elsword had, deep within him, to the El, though she kept this information to herself. She wasn’t quite sure if the boy knew it or not.

Elsword caught the sideways glance that Aisha had shot him. “What?” he asked, snidely. He furrowed his brows in accusation.

 

“Nothing,” she replied coolly. “I was just wondering how someone as small as you could actually fight anything.” She flipped her hair at him and walked into the town hall.

“H-hey!” He chased after her, through the door, almost running into Hagus. He looked up at the older man, noting the tired look in his dark chocolate eyes. Elsword noted the bags that had seemed to form within the past few days, the age showing on the old man’s face for the first time since the boy had known him. His face was covered with a thick brown beard. He said it helped him remember something, but Elsword could never remember what it was. Elsword could see the thin wisps of silver that caught the light every now and again.

 

“Elsword!” he exclaimed heartily. “You need to watch where you’re going!” His laugh shook his belly, accentuating how round it was. The old soldier now turned village chief, place a hand on his shoulder. “I am glad you made it home okay, boy.”

Elsword softened, momentarily forgetting why he ran into the building in the first place. The moment was over and he straightened up, mustering as much manliness as he could. “We recovered the El Shard,” he revealed. 

“Your friend just came in and brought us the good news. Who is this girl, Elsword? She’s a cutie.” He chuckled and turned away, moving towards the room used for gatherings.

 

“She is not my friend! We are just partners!” He followed after him, fuming. As he entered the room, all eyes moved to him. His gaze fell on Aisha.

Aisha turned her attention back to Lowe. “It was a large monster,” she explained. “It was about to get away with the El Shard before I stepped in to help.” 

“That was very brave of you, Aisha, wasn’t it?” he responded. She nodded. Elsword’s jaw dropped. What did that girl think she was doing? 

 

“I didn’t need you, you twerp!” he interrupted, waving his hands around. He could not believe that this girl thought that she defeated Berthe. “And the monster’s name was Berthe. I defeated him by myself.”

 

Her skin prickled and her face scrunched up. “That’s not true!” she responded, voice raising. “From where I was standing, the monster was getting away with the Shard while you stood there exchanging pleasantries!”

 

“I was not!”

 

“Well, who retrieved the El Shard? It looks like I was the one who brought it back to the village. It looks like this speaks for itself, El-dork.” She spoke matter-of-factly, turning her attention to Hagus. “You will find that everything is in order, once again, in your small village.”

 

“You both did a wonderful job,” Hagus praised. He placed his hand around the boy’s shoulders. “I am proud of you, Elsword. You’ve become one of the best swordsmen in our village at such a young age.” He glanced down at him. “You are such a driven boy. Your father would be proud of you.”

 

Elsword perked up a bit at his words, though he was sure he had defeated the demon. He shouldn’t have given the El hard to that whiny little witch. He was beginning to second-guess his decision to join up with her. He shot a glare at the annoying girl, watching her full lips move as she undoubtedly was saying something that would make him cringe.

 

“-so I would be happily obliged to show him some tricks I’ve learned on my travels.” Elsword caught the end of her sentence. He squinted. 

“What are you going on about now? They don’t want the help of an annoying little girl,” he interjected. 

“They would be lucky to have my help, you bird brain.” She hmphed! At him. “I was the assistant to the high alchemist of Hamel. I know a lot more than you do, pipsqueak.” She turned her attention back to Hagus. “So as I was saying…”

 

Elsword snarled and moved forwards, but Lowe grabbed him, holding him back from attacking the young girl. “Elsword, let it go. You cannot let your anger rule you.” The boy relaxed.

 

“I guess so,” he conceded, defeated. Lowe led him out of the room. He spoke again when they had left the room. “I just can’t stand her, Lowe!” 

 

“I know,” he agreed, raking his gloved hand through his cropped chestnut hair. “But you two will become good allies to each other. You need to take care of each other.”

 

Elsword grunted and left, calling to Lowe over his shoulder, “Let Aisha know I’ll be outside waiting for her. She can stay at my house tonight. We will leave in the morning.”


	5. Three's a Crowd

The forest was thick with trees and bush, enveloping the teens in green. They had heard that the bandit leader, Banthus, was wreaking havoc on the nearby village of Elder. They set out at mid-day. It was a five-hour trek from Ruben to Elder. The pair walked in silence for most of the trip, weaving their way through the bush, until Aisha broke the silence.

“So, Elsword,” she began. He glanced in her direction as she spoke and waited for her to continue. Twigs crunched under their feet as the walked through the forest. She breathed in the aroma of the forest, a mixture of damp leaves and various blooming flowers. They had decided to avoid the main path to come across as little trouble as possible. “What drives you to do all of this?” she asked. “No one is that righteous to try and save humanity without some kind of ulterior motives.”

 

“Eh?” He thought about it for a moment. What did drive him? He glanced down, slowing his pace. “Probably just knowing that I can join the fight and help defeat evil. Ever since I was a little boy, my father was in the Velder army. My sister was a prodigy, surpassing even the most trained of soldiers. Three years ago she was called out there to join him. So, I guess I just come from a long line of military leaders and I want to honour my family.” As he was speaking, he brought his gaze up towards the sky, ending with a small smile. “I’m going to make a name for myself.”

 

Aisha looked at him. This was the first time he spoke genuinely about himself. Aisha never thought he could possibly have any other agenda other than to be annoying. How could someone so young be so sure of himself? “Huh,” she murmured, lost in thought. She let her limbs move on autopilot the rest of the way. They didn’t speak much after that.

The village was visible miles away. Situated in the middle of a field, the village of Elder stood out like a beacon. The small farming town was old and rustic, though its inhabitants were always friendly. They were approaching the treeline when they heard it; A girl’s voice cut through the air. The pair ran towards the origin of the scream. A girl pursued a large man, who they recognized to be Banthus, the leader of the bandits that had been terrorizing the surrounding villages for years. His hair was a tousled mess, the dull brown tresses blowing in the breeze. His icy stare focused on the blonde.

 

“Hey, you think I would let a thug like you get away?” the girl hollered, her sleek, flaxen hair whipping around behind her. Green flames erupted around her, enclosing her in a cocoon of raw power and energy. She readied her bow, firing an enormous charged arrow. Magic burst around Banthus, enveloping him in light. The girl lunged forward, spinning, gathering momentum, before launching Banthus across the dirt road.

 

“Hey!” Elsword yelled, crashing through the treeline. The girl’s attention was taken off of the bandit leader, her flickering to the teens. Aisha chased after the idiot. 

 

“Elsword!”

 

He ran up to the girl. Upon closer inspection, he noticed she was Elven and very beautiful. Her skin was milky white and her round eyes were like shining peridots. Her mouth was small, yet her lips were full; her jaw angular and sharp, yet soft in a way that made you want to caress them. His eyes moved down her body, stopping short on her ample bosom. A flush crossed his face. Aisha followed his gaze, her face reddening when she came across the elf’s large chest. She looked at her own chest, flat and undeveloped.

“Elsword!” The boy was pulled out of his trance with a harsh smack. His gaze snapped to the violet-haired girl. She had hit him! The expression on her face was of anger and annoyance. Why had he agreed to join any kind of team with this barbarian of a girl? Were all girls from the South this violent?

 

“Ow! What did you do that for?!” He glared at Aisha before his attention went back to the elf.

 

“It’s impolite to stare,” she growled under her breath. Elsword made no indication that he had heard what she said. She looked at the elf grudgingly. She was perfect; her pale skin was slightly flushed from battle, round, sparkling eyes, pouty pink lips, curvy figure, slender, delicate fingers. Everything about her was ethereal almost. It was as if the heavens themselves placed her there. Aisha bet that flowers sprouted everywhere she walked.

 

“Who are you?” he demanded, breaking from the trance. His hand moved instinctively to his blade at his side. “Are you also trying to steal the El Shard?”

 

“Elsword, listen when someone is talking to you!” Aisha shrieked

 

She ignored him, her attention going back to Banthus. Recovering from the distraction, the elf chased after the bandit, who had fled the village, disappearing out of sight. She stopped near the edge of the village. 

 

“He’s gone…,” she breathed, turning around to face the teens. “Maybe I should be asking you who  _ you _ are?”

 

“Eh?!” the two kids exclaimed. He had been there, lying motionless on the ground the moment before. Aisha spoke first.

 

“I am Aisha, magician extraordinaire,” she began. “And I guess this is Elsword,” she finished, pointing her thumb at the red-haired boy.

“I’m Elsword, swordsman extraordinaire,” he mocked, shooting Aisha a dirty look. He held out his hand to her.

 

“I’m Rena, of Erindel. I was here trying to recover the El Shard,” she explained, lifting her hand to meet his and giving it a friendly shake. “The veil between my world and yours is weakening. I need the El to be restored in order to stabilize the connection.” Her pale eyes glanced down at her now-empty hand. “I almost had it…”

 

“Want to join us?” Elsword asked. “We are both going to recover the El Shards too. I could use the company.”

 

“Hey! You have me,” Aisha hissed, her gloved hands balling into fists. “Stupid boy.”

 

Rena thought about it for a moment, her gaze on the two children. They would probably need her help and, to be honest, she probably could use some help herself. “Okay, that would be great!” she beamed.

 

“So, where do you think he went?” Aisha asked. “We can go there and punish that nasty bandit.” The girl seemed to have wisdom in her eyes beyond her years, though she appeared as a young child.

 

A shadow moved between the trees. Rena saw it for a split second and then it was gone. Her focus never left the spot, her warm gaze penetrating the tree as if she could make it disappear. Maybe she was seeing things? It was probably nothing. She caught the end of what Elsword was saying, her eyes snapping back to the children.

 

“I heard he has a cave hideout somewhere in the forest,” Elsword informed. He thought for a moment. “I just can’t believe he used to be so trustworthy…” He trailed off, a frown spreading across his face. At that moment, his stomach growled, and he glanced down at it. “Uh, ignore that,” he said sheepishly. 

The girls giggled. “Maybe we should go grab some dinner and rest,” Rena suggested, pushing the image of the strange figure out of her mind. She felt the own pangs of hunger in her own stomach. “It’s getting dark now and it wouldn’t be wise to travel the forests at night. Especially not now that Banthus has the El Shard. The Inn here is nice and the innkeeper’s daughter is a friend.”

 

The two children nodded their heads, following the elf girl. They came to a stop outside of the inn. From the outside, it looked humble, rustic and welcoming. The wooden panelling was worn down, though it still appeared to be sturdy. An ornate sign hanging above the door read ‘The Goodberry Inn’ in worn out painted lettering.  
  
As they entered the inn they were welcomed by the smell of cooked meat and the smile of a waitress. The bartender was busy but greeted them with a smile. “How are we this evening?” The inn itself was packed. Locals seemed to be the primary clientele there. The group looked around. Several long tables were occupied by happy, excited groups of people. They were feasting on various foods. The aromas filling the air made the gang’s mouths water.

“Actually, I was wondering if Ida was here?” Rena responded cheerfully. “She told me if I was ever in town again, to stop by.”

 

The waitress looked the three up and down. “Yeah, she’s making up some beds in our executive suite right now. We are expecting a very important guest.” She motioned to the stairs. “It’s up the stairs and to the end of the hall. The door should be open.”

 

“Thank you!” With that, Rena bounced up the stairs. Elsword and Aisha followed behind. The upstairs was almost as nice as the downstairs. Paintings lined the old wooden walls, some landscapes of Elder, some of the places the teens had never seen before. They heard a voice singing a sweet tune coming from the open door at the end of the hall. 

 

“For if he comes to find that girl,” she sang. Her voice was like trickling water that the teens wanted to drink forever. It was like hearing your mother sing you a lullaby. The warmth could be felt down the hall. 

 

“He’ll have love in his heart once more.”  Rena answered, holding the last note. Aisha and Elsword’s attention snapped from the disembodied voice to Rena. She could sing! Her voice matched that of the other girl, though hers was less light-hearted a tone, a hint of sadness clung to the words, making them more solemn.

 

“You can sing too?” Aisha blurted. Of course this Elven woman would be the whole package. Just more to compete with. Rena and Elsword both looked at her as a red flush overcame her cheeks, casting her pale skin a deep crimson.

 

“Rena!” A slender girl came barrelling out of the room, interrupting them, tackling the elf and knocking her off-balance. Her mouse brown hair was cropped to her shoulders. She had chocolate doe-eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes. She appeared to be in her late teens. “I thought you would never come back!” Rena chuckled. Everything the girl said and did seemed to have so much excitement and energy put into it. 

 

“Hello to you too, Ida,” she mused. “How have you been?” The girls separated, though Ida stayed close beside her, as if she were to disappear.

 

“Good,” she assured. “Business has been great. The inn is booming. It seems that people want to come to Elder ever since King Seiker stayed here.”

 

“That’s great!” she exclaimed, her smile genuine. “And how is Edgar?” she pressed.

 

The girl blushed, lifting her hand to show the dainty ring upon her finger. It was a small diamond placed delicately into a thin golden band. It wrapped securely around her thin finger.

 

“I’m so happy for you!” she gushed, admiring the ring. In all her years of existence, she never found anyone she wished to share her life with. She came close once, but she didn’t like to talk about it. “You’ll have to tell me the whole story sometime!”

 

She showed them to their room. “I’ll work out the arrangements with my father. You make yourselves comfortable then come down for dinner!” The room was quaint. Two beds sat parallel to each other, a small carved side table in between them. The bedding was a thick down, patterned in bright colours. The walls were a faded green as if they hadn’t been touched up in years. 

 

“Aisha and I will share this bed,” Rena said, motioning towards the bed on the right before continuing, “and, Elsword, you will have the other one. Now, let’s eat!”

 

The trio made their way through the rows of tables, finding some empty seats. Elsword tried not to drool over the food on other tables. The waitress from earlier approached them holding a pitcher of water, placing it on the table as she reached them.

 

“What can I get for you?” she inquired, giving them her best customer service smile. “Our special today is roast duck with blackberry sauce. Fresh from this morning.” 

 

“Mmm, sounds yummy!” Aisha beamed. Duck was a treat in her homeland. There weren’t many in the deserts of Sander. It reminded her of the palace food in Hamel. She missed those days. King Helputt would throw giant feasts whenever there was a special occasion. She always indulged. She was surprised that she kept her tiny frame. Maybe if she gained some weight, she would have actual boobs. She shook the thought from her head.

 

“I love duck,” agreed Elsword, “and chicken and chocolate and..” His voice faded out as he became lost in his culinary fantasies.

 

“Did you have anything else? I don’t eat meat,” Rena asked, smiling. The waitress nodded, pulling out a small menu and handing it to her. 

 

“There are many more options in there,” she pointed to a section on the menu, “These are our vegetarian options, I would recommend the wild greens salad. We make our own vinaigrette. Would you like a few minutes to decide?

 

“Honestly, that sounds pretty good.” She thanked the waitress, handing her back the menu. 

 

A few minutes later, their food arrived. The trio ate it all gratefully. Elsword licked his plate clean, his tongue flicking across it in an attempt to grab every piece of food. 

 

A dark figure sat at a small table in the corner of the room, his gaze on Rena. The elf could feel his stare, as if the energy was wrapping around her and drawing her to him. She tried to make out any details of the figure’s face, but he wore a dark hood, pulled down over his face. All she could make out was an angular jaw, with the slightest hint of a beard growing. She stood up, leaning towards the figure, but, in a swift motion, they were gone.  _ I am definitely going crazy _ , she thought. She sat back down, turning her attention back to her food, although her eyes flickered back to the place the man was sitting every now and again.

 

“We should probably head back upstairs and get some rest,” she said after they had finished eating. Elsword and Aisha were laughing, each telling their own stories; Aisha’s of Hamel castle and Elsword’s of his sister and father. Rena wasn’t paying much attention to them, though. She was still trying to process what was going on. 

 

After dinner, they headed back to their room to rest. Aisha excused herself to the washroom, while Elsword flopped down on his bed with a sigh. Rena climbed into bed, sliding her arm under her pillow. He felt something brush the side of her arm and jump, attempting to muffle her involuntary squeak.

 

“You okay?” Elsword questioned, raising an eyebrow, barely opening his one eye. She nodded and he rolled over, snuggling his pillow. She moved her hand to find the paper she had felt under the pillow, enclosing the small note in her slender fingers. She brought it out and read it, the flickering candle setting an ominous tone to the words scrawled in neat print:

  
  
  


_ Be in Elder Square at midnight.  _

 

_ Come alone, Rena Erindel, for you and you alone have been summoned. _

  
  
  


Rena stuffed the note into her small bag beside the bed. She could hear the soft snoring of the boy and knew he was out cold. Aisha crept into the room, yawned and crawled into bed beside her. Her hair was down, the violet tendrils framing her face perfectly. Rena thought the girl should wear her hair down more, maybe add a few braids. She really was a cute kid.

 

“G’night, Rena…” she mumbled, closing her eyes. She looked so innocent, her face relaxed and worry-free. Rena smiled slightly, though it didn’t touch her eyes. She was mentally trying to prepare for what she was about to get herself into. She leaned over and blew out the candle.

 

“Goodnight Aisha,” she murmured, rolling over. She waited for Aisha’s breathing to slow before sneaking out of bed. She made her way through the hall and down the stairs, nodding at Edgar before slipping out the front door. She had no idea that she was walking towards something that would change her life, but she made her way through the vacant streets of the village with determination. She would find out who was following her.

 

It was a peaceful night in the village of Elder. After dark, the village became quiet, its small buildings forming an unbreakable chain along the sides of the empty roads. The elf’s feet padded softly against the old cobblestone. It was worn down by years of use. The scent of flowers, boxed and in rows, drifted past her in the warm breeze.

 

“Rena Erindel,” a voice called out to her, a figure stepping out of the shadows, tall and willowy. Rena thought they could be Elven. “You have been chosen to join the Night Savers. Do you accept?”

 

The Night Savers? Rena had heard hushed whispers here and there of the organization, but never thought she would be sought out. She knew that they were designed to help the humans but, apart from that, she knew nothing else. Being asked to join was a great honour. She nodded numbly. She knew that this meant her whole life was about to change.

 

“I do.”


	6. Forever a Prisoner

The dungeon of Velder castle was small and dark. Torches dimly lit the walls of the hall, leaving the cells cast in the shadows. A small chair sat in the middle of the room, a large male in a Velder guard’s uniform perched upon it. All of the cells were empty, except for one.  
  
“You can’t keep me in here forever.” His voice was hoarse from the lack of water he was given. He wasn’t given water often and was given food even less often. The guard ignored him. He barely had the strength to speak at this point but forced each word out with deliberate rebellion. “You and I both know I didn’t do it.”  
  
“Shut up, prisoner,” the guard piped up. “I don’t have to keep you here much longer. You’re being taken to the chopping block tomorrow for your crimes.” He heard the guard shifting in his seat, the keys jangling at his side.  
  
The man’s breathing quickened. He had been in the prison for over a week and had not heard a word of what was to come. He knew Owen wouldn’t let him out of Velder alive. He had tried to plead his innocence, but it seemed as though his partner didn’t care if he had really done it or not. He looked around, though he could barely make out the individual bricks of the cell walls in the dim light.  
  
A crash came, tumbling down the spiral stairs. The prisoner mustered up what energy he could and stumbled over to the cell door. The commotion continued as the guard in the chair jerked up and ran towards the sounds. Seconds later there was grunting and the guard’s body flew past his cell.  
  
“Raven?” The voice was music to Raven’s ears. He had never thought he would ever hear her voice again.   
  
“S-Seris!” He choked out. “I’m over here!” The soft footsteps hurried down the hall, the shadowed figure stopping in front of his cell. Keys rattled in the figure’s hand as they fumbled for the right key. The third try was the lucky one and Raven was freed.   
  
“Raven!” In a matter of seconds, she was on him, knocking him to the floor. He groaned in pain, causing the girl to pull back. “I’m sorry, are you hurt?” She inspected him, eyes dragging over the rags he wore, which barely covered a series of gashes that covered his torso. His face had also been marked up. Pity flashed across her face. “What did they do to you…?”  
  
“Just come here,” he breathed, pulling her back into him. He breathed in her scent, partially masked by the mustiness of the dungeon. He didn’t care though, she felt warm and right in this cold place.   
  
A torch came into the cell and illuminated the small space. A Crow Mercenary he recognized as Lindstrom approached them. Raven pulled back from Seris, looking into her pale emerald eyes before focusing on the knight.   
  
“Good to see you’re alive, Captain,” he greeted, holding his hand out to Raven. Raven took it gratefully and Lindstrom hoisted him up to his feet and handed him some gear and a sword. He spoke quickly in a hushed tone. “Put this on, Dairmore is watching the entrance, we must hurry.”   
  
The mercenaries rushed for the exit, up the cobblestone stairs and came face-to-face with a group of Velder Knights. Dairmore was lying on the ground, face-down in a pool of his own blood. His crumpled form was twisted so unnaturally that it was hard to look at.  
  
“No!” Seris yelled, lunging forward. Lindstrom held her back, shoving her into Raven, who clasped his hand around her arm. Guards launched themselves at the group, a battle erupts. They fought the first wave off, victorious relief washing over the group. It was at that moment the sirens went off around them, signaling an escaped prisoner and alerting the remaining guards.  
  
“We’ve got to get out of here,” Raven urged, grabbing Seris’s hand and pulling her along. He wasn’t about to lose her again. He came close to death once, but if he was going to die, he would go out fighting. He knew he had to keep his love safe.  
  
The team made their way through the military village, the shadows becoming their best friend. They made it about halfway through when they were ambushed by guards.   
  
“Halt!” The knight’s voice rang out clear as a bell, his voice booming and authoritative. They surrounded them, weapons ready. “Stand down, criminals.”  
  
“We are family,” Raven shouted, looking around at the ragtag group of men and women that he had come to see the only ones he could trust. “We will live together and die together!” he yelled, raising his sword. The group erupted into cheers, turning on the guards.   
  
The battle broke out, swift and hard. Sword clanged against each other, glinting in the light of the torches around them. Men fell, on both sides, as the group made their way out of the stronghold. Of the ten Mercenary Knights, four of them made it to the town line and only two of them made it into the forest beyond that.  
  
The forest was eerily quiet, the only sound audible was the faint alarm blaring from within the city walls. The trees Raven and Seris used to climb as kids now seemed to haunt almost, their low branches twisting and reaching out like slender hands trying to grab them as they ran, leaving small scratches on their arms. Twigs crunched under their feet, the only hint of life in the solemn place. Raven breathed heavily, the weight of his wounds made it harder to keep going.  
  
“Raven, we have to hurry!” Seris pulled his arm, forcing him to quicken his pace. Fatigue overcame him and he tried to push through it, tried to stay strong so that they could get away. She urged him forward with furious vigor, her eyes pleading.  
  
“Well, you look tired.” The voice came from behind them, loud and clear. It was distinguished and the pair recognized it immediately.   
  
“Owen!” Seris breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought you were one of the guards. We are so glad you’re here. Raven needs some help. If you grab one arm, I’ll grab the other. We can get him to safety.” She motioned to Raven, who had stopped and rested his hands on his knees, pain showing across his face. She continued, “We need to get out of here.”  
  
“Oh, Seris,” Owen coddled. “You always were naive. It’s pathetic really.” He thought for a moment, a smirk creeping across his face, then continued, “You know, I only kept you around because of your family. You may have tried to hide who you were by dropping your last name, but I knew. I make it my business to know who people are.”  
  
Her face fell. “What..?”  
  
“Are you really that stupid?” he asked, as some of their fellow Crow Mercenary Knights surrounded them; there were three to be exact. Raven tried to bring himself to his feet but was grabbed by a couple of them. Seris backed away from Owen but was grabbed from behind and restrained by the other guard.  
  
“How could you?” she asked, looking around at the men that she had treated like a family. Her eyes grew cold as she glared at them, her pale stare giving away her emotions of betrayal. “We were friends!”  
  
Owen scoffed. “Hardly.” He drew his blade from its place at his side. “I am only here to tie up loose ends.” He moved closer to the girl, bringing his blade to her exposed throat. She squirmed in the grasp of the large man, once her ally, now dressed in the Velder colours.   
  
“Please, don’t do this,” she begged, shooting a glance at Raven, who was pinned to the ground, fighting to escape from the grasp of the men on him. Tears threatened the corners of his eyes.  
  
Owen turned the blade around in his hands, inspecting the cool metal, before slicing it across the girl’s flesh. Blood bubbled up in her throat. She choked on it, sending blood splattering around her, some of which sprayed Raven’s cheek. She looked at him, eyes widened in fear. The guard holding her body released her, stepping back.  
  
“R-Ray-” she gurgled; her voice was cut off, as her body crumpled to the ground. Pain flashed across his face, as the tears flowed freely. He made a sound that sounded half strangled, as her body hit the ground with a thud.   
  
“That’s enough, men,” he ordered, “I can take it from here.” He dismissed the men with a wave of his hand. Raven felt the hands release, and he dropped to the ground near Seris’s lifeless body.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no,” he repeated, crawling over to her. He ran his hands through her hair, now matted in her own blood. Her lifeless eyes stared blankly back at him. “Please don’t be gone,” he pleaded. He knew in his heart that she was gone, but he couldn’t help but hope that somehow she wasn’t. He couldn’t lose her. He needed her.  
  
“Oh, stop being pathetic, Raven,” Owen chided, kicking him to the ground, his hard boot making a sickening sound as it collided with Raven’s shoulder. “You’re better than that. Give yourself some credit.” A sword was tossed at his side. “At least die in battle, not blubbering on the ground.”

  
“You’re a piece of shit,” he spat, forcing himself up to his feet. “I’ll kill you.”  
  
He laughed, the sound cruel and unwelcoming. “You don’t have the energy to. I know what you’ve been through and I know you’re not fit to fight.”  
  
Raven growled, launching himself at the man, who sidestepped it easily, causing him to stumble forward, almost running into a tree. Their fight had carried them further into the forest that surrounded the village.   
  
“You can’t beat me,” he said, matter-of-factly, “I killed your girlfriend, and now I am going to kill you too.” His face twisted into a cruel smile, his once handsome face becoming ugly. His long hair was tied neatly back behind his head. He looked just as regal as the day they had met, carrying himself with that same confidence. “You are no longer of use to me, just like the rest of your little friends,” he glanced at Seris’s body before continuing, “and your little fuck toy.”  
  
Owen brought his sword up, slashing at Raven, catching him across the arm, blood spewing from the wound. He winced in pain but kept his grip on the hilt of his blade. He didn’t even know whose sword he had but he knew he would drive it through Owen’s heart, as he had done to him already.  
  
They erupted into a flurry of slashes and swipes. Raven fought with newfound rage, letting it overcome his injuries and bring him closer to victory. He often relied on his team members to keep him from going over the edge,  but now he had nothing left. No one to keep him from tearing this guy apart. The only thing that was keeping him from falling down was Seris’s limp form lying on the ground. She was unrecognizable at this point; her life force gone, it was if she were another person.  
  
The grunts were loud, as the men hacked back and forth at each other. Raven’s strength dwindled and Owen smiled in triumph. He knew that Raven couldn’t hold out for much longer. They matched blows a few more times before Raven faltered, Owen landing a fatal blow to his chest.  
  
“I told you,” he sneered. “You will always be lesser than I.” With that, he left him to bleed out on the forest floor.  
  
Raven watched as he retreated through the trees; his form grew blurrier and blurrier as Raven faded in and out of consciousness. His thoughts flickered to Seris, her golden hair, green eyes, and her smile. That smile. The one he would have followed to the ends of Elrios and even beyond.   
  
“Raven,” she giggled, squirming under his fingertips. He was tickling her and she writhed spastically as she laughed heartily. They were lying on the couch in their home. “Stop it!”  
  
“Yeah?” he inquired, sicking his forces on her. She squirmed before mustering up and resolve to fight back. She stuffed her hand in his armpits, wiggling her fingers around. His face twisted and he jumped off of her. “Hey!” he laughed, as she leaped off of the couch, preparing for a full-on assault. Her smile became maniacal, twisted and sour. The background faded into a dark crimson. He felt sick to his stomach. When she opened her mouth, it didn’t sound like her voice. It was a gargling, choked sound.  
  
“Why couldn’t you help me?” she wailed. “You let me down, Raven. You weren’t strong enough.” Blood welled up in her mouth as she reached out to grab him. The second her hand touched him, everything disappeared, replaced by nothingness.  
  
He woke up in a sweat. Bright lights blinded him and he could smell the sterile scent of alcohol. He tried to sit up, but halfway through the movement, his head smacked against something hard. Large tubes pulled at his torso, tugging the flesh around their entry points; on either side. His vision was blurry.  
  
There was a whoosh and he was free. He lunged forward out of his prison, cables ripping out of him. He winced in pain as he examined his surroundings. To his surprise, he was alone. Whoever had captured him obviously thought he wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. Cold, metal and the white walls of a laboratory stared back at him. There were no windows and only a single steel door on the far side of the room. Human-sized pods lined either side of the room, some with bodies in them,  some empty. He turned around, taking a look at where he had been contained. It seemed to be the same kind of pod. A screen above it showed a blueprint of his own body, titled with “137.” A voice kept him from studying further.  
  
“Hello, Experiment 137,” a voice began, metallic and strong. “My name is Adam. You may call me King Nasod, as many others do. You have been created to aid in the greater war against demons. You shall lead my battleship, The Black Crow.”  
  
Raven looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. He located a small speaker just above him. The words the voice, King Nasod, spoke clicked in his head. _Created_. He looked down at himself. A jagged Nasod arm stood in place of his own arm, and he gaped at it, remembering the forest, Seris’s crumpled body on the ground, the look in her eyes as she fell and Owen. That bastard, _Owen_. He had been dying.   
  
As if the voice could read his thoughts, it responded, “Your organs were failing. I saw it as an opportunity to not let such a young and capable body go to waste. This is your second chance at life. The Adrian project has brought you back to life, to a better life. You are the first real success and I attribute it to your strength and your drive. You will be a valuable asset to our cause.”  
  
“You’ve made me a monster,” he replied, stunned. His focus never left his Nasod Arm. Thick orange wires ran down the inner length of it, encased in metal. He turned his hand over to look at his palm no lines, no skin, just the same, cool metal. He was an abomination. He made a dash for the door, but his feet stopped in their tracks. “What..?”  
  
  
“I must inform you that I cannot let you escape.” Raven fought against it, but his body began to step back towards the pod he had emerged from. ‘No!’ he thought, but he had no control over what his body was doing. It was as if he were a visitor in his own mind. Back in the pod, his eyes closed and Raven’s world was, once again, black.  
  



	7. Party for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to anyone who gets the title reference.

Aisha yawned, rolling over. The bed beside her was empty. Where was Rena? She frowned, moving her attention to the boy sprawled out in the other bed, his blanket wrapped around him as if he had been in a tornado. She pushed herself up and into a sitting position, looking around the room. Rena’s bag was gone and there was no sign of her. A small note sat on the table, leaning up against the unlit candlestick.

 

She grabbed it, her eyes flicking back and forth as she read the elaborate penmanship. Of course she had perfect writing, it’s neat swirls captivating. She heard a grunt, glancing up at the boy who was now staring at her groggily.

 

“She’s gone,” she said, tossing the note his way. He picked it up, frowning as he read it. He crumpled it in his hand.

 

“Go figure,” he groaned, getting up. The blanket fell around him, part of it getting caught on his ankles as he tried to walk across the room to the partition, almost tripping him. He cursed as he stumbled forward. Aisha giggled as a blush crept across his face.

 

“So what now?” she asked, worry showing in her eyes. “Should we go after Banthus ourselves?” Elsword shook his head.

 

“Her note said that she was going to train, to get stronger,” he replied, placing his had on the side of the intricately decorated wood partition. “I think we should do the same. There is a lot in this town that we can learn.” 

 

“Fair enough,” she replied. She didn’t think there was much in this small village for her though. She had never heard of any powerful mages existing here. Mages generally gathered in extreme seclusion or in larger cities, where it was easier to make a living. Her eyes were downcast as she spoke, though Elsword didn’t notice. “It is probably best that we hone our skills and work at bettering ourselves before trying to defeat Banthus.”

 

“Well, I am going to grab breakfast before heading out to find someone to train with,” he said finally, grabbing some clothes and moving behind the wooden partition, meant for changing, and throwing on some clean clothes. He came back out in a pair of loose pants and a sleeveless top. Ready for training, he made his way to the door before shooting her a glance over his shoulder. ‘You coming?”

 

She nodded. “I’ll meet you down there,” she said. He gave her a suspicious look but said nothing as he walked out of the room. Aisha let herself fall back on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. She wanted her magic back. She  _ needed _ it. She looked at her staff, which was leaning against the wall next to her as if it were mocking her. She used to be able to do some magic without the thing, and now she needed the hunk of carved wood for any spell she tried. She huffed, sliding out of bed and changing her clothes, joining Elsword shortly after.

Aisha ate breakfast in silence. She didn’t even taste the porridge she was eating as her hand brought it to her lips, though she was sure it was delicious. It was artfully decorated with colourful berries that were, no doubt, foraged in the recent days. Elsword, on the other hand, was brimming with excitement.

 

“I can’t wait to see everything and meet everyone! Maybe we can stay a while here? It’s so much bigger than Ruben-” he stopped short, giving Aisha a dirty look. “Are you even paying attention?” he asked, waiting for a response. After not receiving one, he continued. “This will be the perfect opportunity to become a better fighter!”

 

Aisha was brought out of her thoughts by his shouting. She glanced around the inn, catching the glares of other patrons. She looked at the red-haired boy and shushed him. “You’re going to get us kicked out if you don’t shut your big mouth!”

 

He scowled at her, stuffing a berry into his mouth. He had been so busy talking that he hadn’t finished his meal. He shuffled his feet under the table. Finishing his food, he got up and left, not waiting to see if Aisha was following; She didn’t.

 

Upon finishing her meal, Aisha got up and handed the waitress some coins to pay for their meal. Rena was no longer there, so even though they had been marked as honorary guests, she didn’t feel comfortable not paying. Elsword didn’t seem to mind though. He was acting as if they were royalty or something.

 

She headed out of the inn, her face showing despair. How would she find a way to get her magic back? She thought aloud, “Maybe I should go for a walk, clear my mind.” She paused at the main road through town. On the one end, dark trees stood, ominous and full of secrets; the other side was the very average town of Elder. She looked towards the forest again, feeling an energy pulsating near the edge of it. She took one last glance at the town before heading towards the forest.

 

Her feet carried her along, though her mind was focused on the energy. It seemed more powerful than she had felt before, though it had a darker feel to it. Aisha was entranced by the power, all rational thought left her mind. As she approached the energy, a house came into view. It was situated on the edge of the forest, just far enough in that it was hidden from the town. One wouldn’t notice it unless they were looking for it. 

 

She glanced at the small building. From the outside, the house looked old as if it could be knocked over by just the slightest of winds. Small, half rounded windows sat on either side of the large wooden door.

 

The roof is high and rounded, coming to a point in the middle and is covered with dark tiles. One small stone chimney sat on the far side, smoke weaving it way out of the top of it, indicating a resident must be home. The house was surrounded by plants that Aisha recognized as ingredients: Wolfsbane, witch hazel, lavender, lemongrass, peppermint. She noticed on the far side was belladonna, a highly poisonous plant, its bloom calling to her as if to go and harvest it. She shook her head, approaching the door and giving it a swift knock.

 

“Hello..?” she inquired, looking around. The door clicked, slowly opening. Aisha jumped, looking at the house. “Hello..?” she repeated, stepping past the threshold of the small hut. She peered around the cozy space.

 

The place was only one room, a small kitchen was along the left wall, consisting of only a single counter with a wash basin and a fridge. A fireplace took its place rightfully on the far side of the house, a cooking pot hung inside of it. A small table and chairs sat in between them.  Ornate rugs covered the entire floor, their colourful patterns overlapping. There was a bed stuffed into the remaining corner, a woman sitting on the edge of it, a cloak drawn over her body.

 

“Come in, child,” the woman croaked. Scraggly dull grey hair framed her round, leathery face. The garbs she wore were barely even rags, wrinkled and made poorly. There was something enthralling about her, despite her ragged appearance. Aisha’s gaze fell on her throat. A single pendant lay there, contrasting her run down appearance with its brilliance. Aisha met the woman’s cool steel eyes with curiosity.

 

“I’m sorry for intruding,” she said breathlessly. The air seemed to have rushed out of her lungs all at once. “I wanted to know if you knew about magic?” she asked, her eyes becoming wild as she, once again, focused on the pendant.

 

“Yes, child,” the woman began, “I am very well acquainted with magic.” She grabbed a small walking stick from beside the bed and began chanting. Darkness oozed from the end of the stick, swirling around Aisha. She watched in amazement as the dark tendrils wrapped themselves around her, filling her with energy. This is what she had felt at the inn.

 

“Wow,” she gaped. Her eyes were wide as she reached out to touch the swirling energy. Her eyes flicked to the old woman’s face, meeting her own gaze

 

“I sense a power within you, child,” she said eventually, her thin lips enunciated each word lazily. “I believe you are strong enough to harness all types of power.”

 

“That’s impossible,” she retorted. “I lost my magic.”

 

“Well, don’t you want it back? I can help you with that, child,” she said, as her body shifted, morphed into that of a young woman. “Child, I believe you will be a great witch one day.”

 

Aisha was taken aback by her sudden change in appearance. She recovered quickly. “I will be! I will do anything to obtain my magic back!” 

 

“Then train with me.” Her voice was alluring and her eyes drew Aisha’s attention. “Train with me and you can have everything you’ve ever wanted, and more.” A power emanated from them that Aisha craved.

 

She thought about it for a moment. The power that coursed through her had tempted her. She knew she shouldn’t be dealing with magic like this, but she felt that rush and she revelled in it. A smile crept across her face as she nodded to the woman. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Meet me back here tomorrow, young one,” the old woman ordered. 

 

With that, the girl fled back to town, eager for the day to be over so she could return the next day. She decided to go for a walk through the town’s marketplace before returning home. Her shoes clicked along the stone road as she made her way through the streets.

 

The market was just a circular cobblestone area with various stalls, all surrounding a well. Plants were placed in pots, pops of colour bringing life to the otherwise plain space. She came across a stand selling various jewellery and baubles, a small ginger-haired girl station behind the stall, detailing a small brooch. She glanced at the jewels, remembering the last time she touched strange jewellery, and continued walking. There was a small stand selling various pastries. She still had a fair amount of coin, so she decided to take a look. Maybe Elsword would like some cookies? 

 

“Hello,” the merchant greeted. She was a brunette, maybe in her mid to late twenties, with almond eyes and small, thin lips. Her smile was crooked as she studied the mage nervously. Aisha was aware that magic wasn’t too common in these smaller towns. At least not good magic. There may be a few street magicians or two looking for some coin, but they brought about a bad reputation for the more honourable mages.

 

“Hello,” Aisha responded. “I would like to buy some of your cookies.” She pointed at the small phoru cookies laid out on the table. The woman silently wrapped them up. 

 

“That will be 1,000 ED.” Aisha handed the woman the money and returned to the inn. The sun was beginning to set and she knew she should be inside after dark. Especially with Banthus on the loose. She met Elsword in their room. By this point, the sun had set.

 

“Where have you been?” Elsword asked. “I thought you were still upset and left me too.” He gave her a weak smile, as if he were relieved she had come back but didn’t want to make things worse. 

 

“You’re annoying but someone has to take care of you.” He prickled at her words, but laid down, not saying a word. At his lack of response, Aisha continued, “I brought you something,” she said, tossing the small package down beside him. She perked up as he rummaged through the bag, retrieving a cookie and gobbling it down.

“Thank you,” he said, gratefully. After minutes passing without either one saying anything Elsword decided to make small talk.

 

“I had a good day today,” he began slowly. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I was talking to Lenphad and he thinks I could benefit from some extra training.” He paused. 

 

“And..?” she replied, flopping herself down on her bed.

 

“And we haven’t heard anything about Banthus so maybe we should take some time off to train up? Then we can wait for Rena to come back.” His eyes shone with hope that the Elven woman would return, though Aisha was a lot more skeptical.

 

“She’s not coming back, Elsword.”

 

“But her note said—“

 

“No.” 

 

He waited for her to argue, his eyes carefully watching her expression, which gave no hint of emotion. She stared at the ceiling, forcing the lump in her throat to disappear and let her speak. “I think that is a good idea,” she replied, wondering how much she should tell him. “Actually… I found a mage who is willing to train me.”

 

Elsword perked up. “Really? That’s great!” he gave her a look of cheerfulness before his eyes grew mischievous. “I don’t want to have to listen to your grumbling when I am stronger than you anyway,” he added snidely.

 

“Shut up, El-Dork. I could beat you any day,” she boasted, throwing Elsword into a rant about how annoying she was. 

 

The days went by like this, though they seemed to grow longer and longer the more days the pair spent in Elder. Weeks passed, no word from anyone about Banthus. Months passed, nineteen to be exact. The duo became so focused on their training they had forgotten Banthus completely, Aisha continuing her dark magic training with the witch and Elsword training with Lenphad on new techniques for combat. When they weren’t training, they were doing odd jobs for Hoffman, always given to them by a guard. They had grown so accustomed to their routine, they weren’t prepared for the envelope, marked with the seal of Elder, given to them by the innkeeper one morning. A summons. 

 

They made their way to the Hoffman’s lodge. After a letter had been found a couple of months before incriminating the old Lord of Elder, Wally, Hoffman, being the one with the most ties to the town, had been given the title of chieftain. Wally’s castle had been cut off completely, his guards patrolling the area for any attacks.

 

Upon reaching the building, guards were placed on either side of the sturdy wooden door. They made no motion as the two teens went into the building. The walls were made of the same wood as the door, light in colour, but not in weight. Elder banners hung patriotically along the rafters, giving a pop of colour to the room with their bold lapis and gold woven designs. Two long tables, for feasts no doubt, lined the middle of the room. Voices could be heard coming from the far side of the room. They made their way there and into a connecting suite, following the muffled voices until they found the two men. Hoffman sat stood at a table with Lenphad, the village’s weapon master. They caught the end of the conversation.

 

“And do you think that will be enough?” The equipment shop owner was saying. His large muscles rippled as he talked, his anger becoming more visible by the second. The pair could tell whatever it was, Lenphad was not a fan of Hoffman’s decision. “They’re just kids,” he retorted. They stopped talking when the two had joined them. The table was covered with a map, tiny blue and red figurines marking various positions. 

 

“What’s going on?” Elsword asked. He tried not to be bothered by the fact that they were obviously talking about him and calling him a little kid. He had fought hard to be able to have accomplished all that he had to that day. 

 

“Ah, Elsword,” he turned his attention to the boy briefly before focusing his attention on Aisha, “Miss Aisha,” he cooed. He motioned to Lenphad and the map with his round, chubby hand. “We were just discussing some new information we have acquired on Banthus and his whereabouts.”

 

“Really?” the two teens exclaimed in unison. Their expressions were joyous. They could finally get rid of the threat that had been haunting the small towns of Elder and Ruben for years now. Hoffman told them of the information in detail.

 

“We would like to ask you to go and retrieve the El Shard from Banthus’s cave hideout. We have asked a guide to show you there,” he said. At that moment, a girl came through the front door, her bright expression lighting up the room. “Ah, Luichel, you’ve arrived.”

 

“Yep, ready for action!” she beamed. Her messy ginger hair was covered in a wool bonnet. Her chocolate eyes studied the teens. “These are the people who are going to try and sneak into Banthus’s lair?” She scoffed. “They don’t look like they could sneak into anywhere.”

 

“Hey!” Elsword retorted. His eye twitched as he spoke, as if he were about to snap. “I never said I wanted to sneak into anywhere. A coward doesn’t sneak!”

 

She snorted, her thin lips curling up into a sneer, revealing crooked teeth. “Okay then,” she conceded, walking towards Hoffman, ignoring the boy. “I believe we still have to discuss payment?”

 

“You’ll get your money after you do your job, thief!” Lenphad’s voice was harsh as he turned on the woman.

 

“You know that’s in my past,” she chided, “It’s just not who I am anymore.” She mustered up her best innocent face, as Lenphad swore under his breath.

 

“Lenphad,” Hoffman began, “Elder is a place of second chances. Don’t judge Miss Luichel for her past. She has been good to us and a great asset to our village.” Lenphad grumbled a response, not too nice of one, before falling silent, his frown pulling his tanned, leathery face down. Hoffman turned to the teens. “Now, would you do this for our village?”

 

“Of course!” Elsword cheered, straightening himself up. He was ready, though he didn’t know about Aisha. She looked nervously around. 

 

“And you’ll need new gear,” Hoffman continued. “Lenphad will help you out with that.” He motioned to the large man.

 

Lenphad grunted and began walking away. “Well,” he shot over his shoulder, “are you coming?”

 

“Yes!” Elsword and Aisha rushed after him. He led them through the streets, past small stone buildings, and to his shop. He entered the store, motioning for them to follow. 

 

“I have designed this specifically for you Elsword,” he said, handing the boy a set of armour. Elsword admired the craftsmanship that went into the shoulder pieces. It was light, but sturdy. Like it was made for someone who was agile, it was malleable, yet it wouldn’t break. He cracked a smile. It was perfect.

 

“I have been watching you train and I noticed some things that your old clothes and weapon were hindering,” he continued, grabbing a wide, pointed blade from a weapon stand. It was similar to his own, but shorter, and came to a point where his own blade was cut off bluntly at the tip.

 

“This will allow you to move more quickly, being able to pierce a target as well as slash. You will be able to put more power behind your attacks with the lighter metal I’ve used. Give it a go.” The old man’s face seemed proud almost, as the boy took the blade, swiping it from side-to-side, testing it out. Lenphad had been training the boy for the past year and had watched his sword skills grow and evolve.

 

“Aisha, look how cool this is!” he beamed. 

 

The mage glanced around, looking to see where her new gear was. A small staff sat in the corner, though it looked no better than her own staff, it’s dull brown carved wood seemed as though no mage would be able to wield it for any magical purposes. It looked like one a street mage would use for their silly tricks. Aisha was insulted. She didn’t need to stay here for this, she was the high mage of Hamel! She stormed out of the building, not giving the two swordsmen the satisfaction of seeing the tears that were beginning to stream down her face. 

 

Before she knew what was happening, she was outside of the familiar house in the woods. She crept up to the door, giving it a light knock. “M-mentor?” she stuttered, trying to regain her self-control. The door swung open and she entered the now-familiar space.

 

“What is wrong, child?” the woman asked, her hauntingly beautiful face brought into an expression of concern. Her silver eyebrows furrowed as she glided over to the girl, wrapping her arm around her. “Who hurt you? I will make them pay for their actions.”

 

“I need new gear! Elsword, my companion, he received new gear from the weaponsmith in town but then they decide to give me,  _ a great magician _ , a stick not even worthy of those lowly street urchins!” she sobbed.

 

“Oh, child, it’s okay,” she consoled, letting the young girl go and stepping back. She swirled her hands around in circles, chanting some sort of incantation that Aisha had never heard before, dark energy coming from them. “Stand still,” she ordered.

 

Dark tendrils wrapping around her, Aisha exhaled, letting the energy flow freely through her. At first it had been to regain her lost magic, but the more she dabbled in the dark arts, the more  _ addicting _ it became. She felt the energy well up inside of her, her toes and fingers tingling, buzzing almost, with energy. She felt the darkness course through her veins, as if it were about to take over her body, though a small part of her tried to expel it from her body.

 

“Aisha, do you feel it?” her mentor asked. “Let it take over you Aisha, and you can have ultimate power. Stop resisting it,” she ordered.

 

“I-I can’t!” Her eyes rolled back in her head, the whites turning black. Her empty gaze stared out at the witch, unmoving and void of emotions. The girl dropped to the ground, the darkness dissipating and the room becoming silent.

 

“Rise, child.” Her voice was commanding, the sweetness gone from it completely. She was no longer the comforting mage that Aisha had known and come to be close to in the passing months. As her own magic waned, the vision of the old crone resurfaced, as if the young face was a borrowed one.

 

Aisha’s mind was chaos, emotions and thoughts collided into each other, causing her to be unable to form a solid conclusion as to what was happening. She could feel what was going on but had no way of being able to understand it. She stood as if on autopilot, her shaky frame betraying the fear she felt deep within. It was as if a battle was raging behind her soulless eyes.

 

“Aisha, fight it.”

 

The command shot through her head, the chaos raging on. Drool escaped her parted lips and her whole body convulsed as if she were being electrocuted. 

 

“Fight it!”

 

The witches order rang through, stopping all other thoughts in her head. Her body slumped to the floor, the room going black.

 


End file.
